Hearts and Spades
by Ookami Hemi
Summary: A collects of One-shots about the officers of Dynasty Warriors. T to be safe.
1. Lu Xun

_**When something feels right you have to follow your gut**__. __**When something feels wrong you have to follow your gut**__. The only rule of war was trust your gut_. Usually following your brother's simple rule kept you out of trouble even if you didn't fight in wars.

"(y/n) there you are, could you help me bring these to Lord Sun Quan?" You glanced over your shoulder seeing the most beautiful man who had ever graced Wu's military walking over towards you with a couple of scrolls under his arm. His name was Lu Xun and was your brother's sworn sibling and child hood friend.

"Of course my lord…I know this isn't my place but shouldn't you be resting?" You asked taking the scrolls from his arm. In the last battle Lu Xun had taken an arrow shot by an enemy officer luckily it wasn't too serious. "I see that (b/n) tells you everything huh." Lu Xun slightly chuckled.

"Well of course! He brags about the victory…he was really worried about you also." You answered walking with him towards Sun Quan's office. "I owe your brother my gratitude. If he didn't come in that moment and save me…well I think I would have sustained more injures than I did."

_Sometimes you forgot that war was brutal_. People **died** and it was all too easy for your brother or Lu Xun be the next officers to die in battle. You prayed to the gods that would spare Lu Xun and your brother every time they went into battle because without them you couldn't possibly live on. "Yes…the women are grateful to have their husbands and sons back from battle. I pity the ones who lost their sons or husbands…even if they are the enemy."

"Pity could get you killed on the battle field, ha, then again that sounds like you. Pitying the enemy." Lu Xun softly laughed "Pity and compassion makes the difference between a leader and a dictator. It also makes a difference in men my lord." You slightly smiled.

"A man must protect what he cares for-His country, his family, and his friends. Sometimes a man cannot afford pity or compassion. You are a woman (y/n) you don't need to worry about these things. Women are supposed to be sweet and innocent and minds free from such thoughts."

"…You really think that women are as compassionate as they let on? I bet that staying with the other lord's wives is just as dangerous as a battle. If you're not careful with the words you use things start flying and I don't mean in a good way, my lord."

"Does it really get that violent?" Lu Xun asked nervously "Oh yes…which why I don't talk whenever I'm invited to go and sow with the ladies, unless spoke to of course." You answered. You helped Lu Xun up the stairs "What do they fight about? Their husbands, boyfriends and brothers?" He asked laughing. Lu Xun started putting some of his weight on you so he could step easier.

"…Actually yes they do my lord. They get very…defendant about their lords." You answered remembering the last time you were invited,_** hell nearly broke out**_. "In that case I guess it does sound dangers my lady. Do you get defendant about your brother?"

"I have once when one insulted his honor. She doesn't talk to me anymore and she's actually scared of me now." You answered.

"Dear lord what did you say to her?" He asked as you stopped in front of the first flight of stairs. There was only one more to the office. "It is inappropriate my lord and not something a lady should repeat however I got my point across." Actually in nice terms you told her to shut the hell up before you did it for her.

"(y/n) I was wondering if you would to accompany me to the feast tonight to celebrate our victory over Wei?" You looked up at the taller man, his cheeks were slightly pink. "It would be my honor my lord…until then I want you to stop putting so much pressure on your leg. It wouldn't get any better if you reopen it."

"Y-yes of course…forgive me for be careless." He broke eye contact with you. "If you want I can help you to your room after we deliver these scrolls to Lord Sun Quan."

"Y-yes…I would appreciate it (y/n)."

"Also…(y/n)."

"Yes?" You shifted as he leant over placing his lips quickly on yours. "I love you."


	2. Ling Tong

It wasn't easy being the girlfriend of Ling Tong. Taking care of him was a full time job and you acted more like a wife than his girlfriend. It wasn't that you were obsessed with Ling Tong it was that you were worried about him. **Ling Tong was an officer who went into battle and you had a fear in the back of your mind that one day he wouldn't be walking through those doors while flowers and that charming smile of his**.

"Could it kill the man to tell me when he leaves the house?" You grumbled as you walked down the palace halls. Ling Tong had been doing this lately; he used to tell you when he was leaving and your boyfriend had been acting rather _strange_.

"Ling Tong is one brave man I'll give him that."

You stopped when you saw Gan Ning talking to another officer. The relationship between Gan Ning and Ling Tong was an unique one. There was a time where Ling Tong wanted to kill Gan Ning to avenge his father however Gan Ning ended up saving him and they became friends…if you could call it that.

"Master Gan Ning." The former pirate glanced over his shoulder and saw you approaching him. "Well, well if it isn't little miss (Name). Beautiful as ever." The officer next to him winked and Gan Ning hit him cross the head. "Don't flirt with a woman already spoken for you idiot. **Ling Tong is very protective of her**"

"Speaking of Ling Tong…have you seen him anywhere?" You asked titling your head to the side. Gan Ning and the officer glanced at each other. While Gan Ning folded his arms the officer snickered "Haven't seen him all day (Name). Why don't you go ask Lord Sun Quan he might have an answer." He answered.

You gave them a confused look and bowed. "Thank you for your time…I shall go talk with our lord." You turned around and began walking towards your older adoptive brother's study. Sun Jian took you in when your father, his sworn brother, died. You were related to the Sun clan through your mother who was his cousin.

When you entered Sun Quan's office he jumped when he saw you. "(N-Name) w-what brings you here today?" He asked nervously smiling. "Have you seen Ling Tong, Quan?" you asked shutting the doors behind you.

The young lord of Wu sat down at his desk and swallowed thickly. "Get it together Quan…oh why did Ling Tong have to include me in this?" He mumbled.

"Did you say something Quan?"

"Yes he said he was going to the peach gardens. He just left maybe if you leave now you could catch up to him." Sun Quan answered you quickly bowed and left the room. Sun Quan let out a sigh of relief "I hope his plan works…"

. . . . .

You cocked an eyebrow as you walked into the gardens. Ling Tong was nowhere to be found but you knew that Sun Quan wouldn't lie to you. **_He wasn't that type of man to lie to his family_**. Then you realized what was going on.

"His been leading me on a wild goose chase! **Oh Ling Tong when I get my hands on you**!"

"**_You'll do what_**?" A voice chuckled. You looked up seeing Ling Tong leaning against a tree with that charming confident smile of his. "Where have you been all this time?" You snapped walking over towards him. Ling Tong chuckled he loved how short tempered you were, it was fun to mess with you.

Ling Tong lifted you up and began to walk towards the lake "So what will you do (Name)? **_Perhaps kiss me_**?" He smirked sitting down on the bench with you on his lap. "Perhaps…or perhaps I'll smack you over your head." You answered .

"Ouch, that's no way to treat your poor man." He chuckled.

"So what was your point with leading me all the way out here, Tong?" You asked folding your arms over your chest. You realized that the sun was beginning to set Ling Tong shifted you so that you were sitting between his legs and he wrapped his arms around you.

"For this." He breathed in your ear. Your eyes widen as the sun beautifully reflected off the water, the wind blew and flower petals landed on the water's surface. "It's so beautiful." You gasped in anew Ling Tong smiled to himself and he rested his chin on your shoulder.

"Hey (Name)"

"Yes Ling Tong?"

"Will you marry me?"

"…I suppose." Ling Tong looked at you confused and slightly hurt. "You suppose?" He asked leaning away you turned towards him and smiled. "Someone has to take care of you, and it might as well be me because if any other woman tries to get close to you I'll just have to get rid of them."

"…You are one scary woman."

"It's a yes you idiot."


	3. Sima Shi

"No, no, no, NO!" The little girl with dark brown hair and eyes shook her head to match her words. She folded her tiny arms cross her chest and scowled up, adorably, at her family as if she could intimidate him or anyone for that matter. Five years ago if you told Sima Shi that a little girl, such a small little girl, would be causing him so much trouble he would have laughed at their faces because after all girls were **supposed **to be easy.

So here he was standing in front of his daughter in a stare down. Sima Shi didn't understand how she did this every single night; **bath time**. Sima Shi never loved (c/n)'s mother it was a political marriage however he did love his daughter no matter how distant he looked. (First wife's name) never took an interest in her daughter either for that matter.

"My lord what are you doing?" The two turned at the same time seeing Sima Shi's second wife (Name) with a confused expression on her face. **_This was Sima Shi's favorite wife_**. She was a beautiful young woman with wits to match her beauty. When Sima Shi saw her three years ago in the market place of Jin's capital he had to have her for his own.

"(Name)!" (c/n)'s face light up when she saw her second mama. Truth be told the child was scared of her own mother, she didn't know why, she just was. With (Name) she felt safe, warm, and loved. "Thank goodness you're here." Sima Shi sighed.

"My lord?" She gave him another confused expression. "Take (c/n) to the baths. I have much work to do." Sima Shi said bluntly. (Name) loved her lord but sometimes she wished he spent more time with his daughter.

"My lord why don't you bathe with her"

"…Darling I don't have time for this." Sima Shi grumbled. (Name) walked over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling their faces inches apart. Normally Sima Shi would punish anyone who dared treated him this way but (Name) was special to him. "**Why can't you see that your own child is starving for your affection Shi**?" She whispered.

"I will not reward bad behavior (Name)." He whispered back. "Men why are you so blind? She's only acting out because that's how she knows how to get attention from you. (c/n) cried almost every night while you were gone on your war campaign. That child loves and adores you and I hate to break it to you Shi but she won't remain like this forever. One day you will wake up and realize that your little girl isn't so little anymore and you will regret not taking advantage of this time."

Sima Shi knew the moment she grabbed his shirt that he wasn't going to wind this fight. **He almost never won an argument with (Name)**. Sima Shi glanced down at his daughter then back at (Name) and sighed.

"Let's make a deal."

"…What?" (c/n) cocked an eyebrow as her father squatted in front of her "As you know I am a very busy man however if you behave to whole week and I get a good report then I shall spend two whole days with you without any meetings or distractions BUT you have to start behaving like a princess of the Sima clan."

"Alright! I'll be a good girl." She smiled as Sima Shi rubbed her head. "My lord you can start that by actually bathing with your daughter. It's what normal families down with small children."

"But what if she sees…"

"She's five she won't remember anything." (Name) sighed. Sima Shi scooped his daughter into his arms "If it's what normal families do I suppose…however you must come with us…_for certain reasons_." He said bluntly.

"Alright my lord." (Name) smiled.

Sima Shi narrowed his eyes on (c/n) splashing around in the large tub that was just one of the many outdoors bathes that his house had. Perhaps this wasn't so bad…it could prove to a relaxing atmosphere even with the constant giggling from (c/n).

"Shi…there's something you should know about (first wife name). I couldn't tell you before because that woman has spies everywhere but now that we're alone." Sima Shi glanced down at his beloved (Name) resting against his chest with a towel wrapped tightly around her chest, enlarging smooth slightly pink breasts.

"What should I know about (first wife name) my dear?" He asked pressing his face against her silky (h/c) locks. Sima Shi loved how soft her hair was and how it always smelled so sweet but it wasn't just her hair that he loved Sima Shi loved everything about (Name).

"She committed infidelity while you were away my lord. I caught one of her 'partners' sneaking out of her chambers more than once late at night." She answered. Sima Shi's eyes fell on (c/n) infidelity was a serious crime a crime punishable by death or banishment. (c/n)'s name would be branded a whore's daughter for the rest of her life if this got out not to mention what it would do to the Sima Clan's reputation.

"I feel sorry for (c/n). If this gets out…even if she is your daughter she'll be compared to her mother for the rest of her life." (Name) held her arms and looked sadly at her step-child. Sima Shi put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him "Do not worry your pretty head over it (Name). While I was at war I got several reports about (first wife's name)'s unsightly behavior. I had planned to comfort her over it sooner or later."

"What do you plan to do with (c/n)'s name…" She asked. Sima Shi chuckled "As far as I am concern my dear she is my daughter; my flesh and blood. I shall handle this in a manner where the Sima clan and her reputation will not be stained."

"Daddy…can I get a kitty?" (c/n) suddenly asked. Sima Shi didn't like the idea of having a pet around the manor but for his daughter he would consider it. Sima Shi swam over and scooped his daughter up into his arms and walked out of the bath with the towel firmly tied around his waist.

"Tomorrow my little princess we'll go and pick out any kitty you want." He answered kisses her forehead.


End file.
